


Lifespan

by dragonsHourglass



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck, based on that one comic, if you have a better title for this please let me know, troll lifespans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsHourglass/pseuds/dragonsHourglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The higher your blood is, the longer you live.</p><p>But having friends lower on the spectrum is painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifespan

**Author's Note:**

> based on this comic  
> http://takayaabe.tumblr.com/post/28320262968

“Fearless leader, my ass.” Karkat mumbled, his head in Kanaya’s lap and his hands in Terezi’s and Gamzee’s. He coughed. 

“Why is that?” Kanaya asked softly, her hand slowly running through his hair.

“I’m scared.” Karkat’s voice broke, causing Kanaya to suddenly sob.

“You’re brave, Karkat.” She said through her tears. “You’re so brave. You were the best leader we could have asked for.”

~

Karkat’s death marked the twelfth sweep of the friendship of the twelve trolls. Of course everyone knew he was going to die first, but that didn’t stop the impact the event had.

It left Nepeta crying for the one she had loved, and Terezi didn’t know what she was supposed to do. Gamzee stayed beside Tavros, frantically seeking comfort from him.

Kanaya kept herself alone, sobbing to herself, and Sollux cried in the arms of Aradia at the loss of his best friend.

~

Four sweeps later, Aradia whispered to Sollux that she loved him, and to Equius that she’d miss him, and to Vriska that it was fun, and telling Tavros he was the best teammate, before she smiled and faded away once more.

This left Sollux broken in the hug of Feferi, and Equius and Nepeta in the comfort of each other. Though only two had gone, Gamzee gripped Tavros tight, as if to ease the pain from his lost friends.

~

After Tavros passed eight sweeps later with a small wave goodbye, Gamzee shut himself in Tavros’ hive, unable to cope with the loss. Kanaya occasionally visited him, just to make sure he was alive, all previous rivalries aside. 

Some part of Vriska shattered, and all Terezi could do was place a comforting hand on her shoulder and listen to her tears.

~

Thirteen sweeps after Tavros, Sollux lay in the arms of Feferi. He smiled genuinely for the first time in a very long time, and said he was excited to see Karkat and Aradia again.

Feferi then went to Eridan, to see how Sollux’s death had affected him, but he wound up comforting her instead. 

Kanaya went to check on Gamzee one day, and found him dead, too. He killed himself. 

She had to go to the embrace of the previously-known Scourge Sisters to keep herself from doing the same.

Nepeta had begun to accept that these deaths were natural, and she shouldn’t cry.

~

Nepeta knew when it was her time, and she made sure to spend a day with each of her remaining friends before collapsing by Equius and muttering that she loved everyone before staying motionless and barely breathing for a few days and finally passing. 

Equius did not take well to her death. He tried multiple times to create a robot clone of her, but he always ended up destroying it for its lack of accuracy.

Terezi would give little mutterings of one-sided roleplays in mourning of her roleplaying partner.

~

Kanaya sobbed on her deathbed, not for her own sake, but for those she would be leaving. She didn’t want to have to leave them alone throughout even more heartbreak. 

Vriska grew despondent after this, and Terezi would cry things about wanting everyone to wake up and have life be like it used to. Of course, she knew this was impossible.

~

Forty-two sweeps after Kanaya’s death, Terezi died wordlessly. She wanted to die with the only friend she had left, and yet, she wanted to see Vriska live beyond her.

Vriska did keep living, with an act as though everything were fine. Not as if her best friends were all dead. After a few sweeps, she gave it up, though. She returned to her hive to be quiet and alone to mourn Terezi and Kanaya and Tavros and even Aradia and Nepeta. 

~

Vriska’s death wasn’t discovered for a few sweeps, because she had told Equius not to bother her on her return home all that time before. 

Equius wasn’t even affected by the loss of his neighbor.

~

Neither Eridan nor Feferi even heard when Equius died. Feferi was too busy ruling the planet and Eridan was too busy taking care of her aching heart.

~

“Eridan?” Feferi would ask.

“Yeah, Fef?” He would reply.

“Please don’t let go.”

“I’ll never let you go, Fef. Even when I die.”

~

Feferi felt betrayed when he did die.

It felt as if he had let her go.

~

When the next heiress grew to the appropriate age, Feferi let her kill her.

And after one-thousand and twenty-five sweeps of life, she gladly went to join her friends in the nothingness.


End file.
